Three words
by And-18
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots creados alrededor de tres palabras base. Extensión de los ejemplos proporcionados en mis #RetosDramione semanales.
1. Niebla, conmoción y torres

**Declaración:** Los personajes y anomalías de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son obra de la maravillosa mente de JeyKey Rowling. Yo sólo los he secuestrado para poder divertirme con ellos, indefinidamente, en la oscuridad de mi sótano.

 **N/A:** Bueno, como brevemente explique en el Summary, esto no es una historia como tal;  
sino un conjunto de ellas: momentos, escenas y mundos alternos creados a partir de tres  
palabras previamente seleccionadas. Es una actividad recreativa que realizo en la pagina  
de Facebook [FanFics Dramione] en la cual soy administradora. He decidido recopilar mis  
ejemplos semanales y formar historias cortas con ellos. Al igual que con el Reto, mi objetivo  
es mantener una constancia en la escritura y aprender una o dos cosas de esto.

Los nombres de los capítulos corresponden a las palabras base.

Toda critica constructiva sera bienvenida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Niebla, conmoción y torres.**

Hermione corría por los pasillos en ruinas del castillo. Voldemort había derrotado a Harry, razón por la cual se vieron obligados a huir de allí. No había nadie dispuesto a hacerle frente. A excepción de la profesora McGonagall, quien se sacrificó por distraerlo y darles tiempo a ella y a Ron de escapar con el cuerpo inconsciente del elegido.

La conmoción de la castaña, tras semejante acto de valentía por parte de su ex-profesora, la había hecho detenerse para comprobar que McGonagall había dado su vida por ellos.

Se sentía miserable.

Cuando quiso reanudar su huida, Ron ya no estaba a la vista, se había adelantado sin mirar atrás. Por suerte sabía a donde tenía que ir y sin dudarlo más tiempo se dirigió a un pasadizo que la llevaría a las cercanías del lago.

Estaba a punto de doblar por una esquina cuando una mano atrapo su muñeca y la detuvo en el acto. Antes de que pudiera proferir un solo sonido, sintió como su captor le tapaba la boca para impedírselo y la arrastraba hacia la oscuridad detrás de una armadura. Un terrible miedo la embargo al encontrarse en semejante situación. Levanto la vista y se encontró con una mirada gris, unos ojos color plata que la acusaban… aunque ella no entendía bien por qué. La comprensión llego a Hermione segundos después: cuando un grupo de Mortífagos paso corriendo por el corredor que tenía planeado tomar.

–Tienes una horda de Mortífagos persiguiéndote y se te ocurre deambular tranquilamente por el castillo – Susurro a su oído, el rubio que la tenía cautiva contra su cuerpo–. ¿Y tú eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación? Vaya desperdicio.

Hermione no entendía nada. Draco Malfoy la salvo de ser capturada por aquellos seguidores de Voldemort, eso era evidente; pero… ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Se movió tratando de librarse del agarre del rubio, pero este le dio una sacudida que a todas luces pretendía detenerla.

–Escúchame Granger – Volvió a hablar – Harás exactamente lo que yo diga si quieres salir viva de aquí. No quiero preguntas y ningún tipo de cuestionamiento. Tendrás que confiar en mí – Dicho esto, el rubio la soltó esperando su respuesta.

Para sorpresas de ambos Hermione asintió. Después de todo, él la salvo hacía apenas unos instantes y a decir verdad muchas opciones no tenía.

La chica siguió al Slytherin por el destruido colegio, sabía que había perdido a su madre esa noche, vio como Voldemort la asesinaba por haberlo traicionado, así que no era capaz de comprender porque seguía allí.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?– pregunto, sin poder contenerse, cuando llegaron a una bifurcación que los dividiría.

– Se cuidarme solo, Granger. – Miraba en todas direcciones comprobando que nadie estuviera siguiéndolos. Hermione pudo notar la tristeza en su rostro por más que tratara de ocultarla – Necesitaran de alguien adentro cuando vuelvan a enfrentarlo. Potter tiene que vencerlo y para eso necesita recuperarse, sin ti estoy seguro de que él y la comadreja estarán perdidos. Mantenlos vivos hasta entonces.

La castaña no daba crédito a lo que el rubio estaba proponiendo. Ser espía para ellos, era una misión suicida.

Sin saber cómo agradecerle semejante gesto de redención, hizo lo único que creyó correcto en un momento así; pego un pequeño salto para llegar a abrazar al muchacho y aferrándose a su cuello le susurró un leve gracias al oído, temerosa de que hablar en voz alta rompiera la atmósfera de confiabilidad que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos.

Draco se estremeció imperceptiblemente: el calor de la castaña era lo más agradable que había sentido en meses. Recuperándose de su estupor le devolvió el abrazo y la apretó contra su cuerpo, tratando de atrapar esa calidez que la chica emanaba.

No lo hacía por ellos, se recordó a si mismo, aflojando su agarre sobre la castaña. Sino por su madre, ella, inexplicablemente, ayudo a Potter y el respetaría los últimos actos de su progenitora.

–Cuídate mucho– agrego Hermione y se separó de él besando una de sus mejillas.

Draco la observo marcharse por el camino indicado y cuando la vio doblar una esquina se animó a responderle, seguro de que ella no lo escucharía.

–Tú también.

Hermione siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones del rubio y mientras él le daba una pista falsa a sus perseguidores, la castaña fue capaz de llegar intacta al lago; donde Ron estaba desesperado esperando por ella.

– ¡Gracias a Merlín! – Exclamo al verla – Creí que no volverías–. El pelirrojo fue a su encuentro y luego de abrazarla intento llegar a sus labios, pero Hermione se mostró reticente y el incómodo contacto pasó tan rápido como se había producido.

Ambos subieron al bote que los sacaría de allí, ya que la aparición había quedado vedada cuando Voldemort conjuro un escudo alrededor de Hogwarts para impedirlo.

Harry ya estaba en el interior de la pequeña embarcación, todavía inconsciente, todavía indiferente a los tiempos de oscuridad y lucha que se avecinaban.

Con un simple hechizo, Hermione logro hacer que el bote se movilizara, sin problemas, por la superficie del lago. Ron intentaba reanimar a Harry, mientras el resto de los supervivientes a la batalla se unían a ellos en esa huida improvisada, de último momento.

Hermione se giró para ver por última vez el castillo y logro divisar, en lo alto de una de las torres, la presencia de una silueta masculina, esta dio un paso hacia la luz de la luna y pudo ver el cabello rubio característico de quién la había ayudado.

Draco levanto la mano despidiéndose de los botes y Hermione sabía que ese gesto estaba dirigido únicamente a ella, levanto su mano y le devolvió el saludo.

Alguien conjuro un hechizo cerca de la castaña y una espesa niebla comenzó a subir por la superficie del lago, encubriendo su escape.

Ocultando aquello que comenzaba a crecer entre una Gryffindor y un Slytherin.


	2. Verano, ebriedad y oficina

IMPORTANTE: Este capitulo es un AU sin magia.

 **Verano, ebriedad y oficina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No podía creer que estuviera allí, aún le parecía surrealista que sus compañeros de oficina la hayan convencido de semejante tontería; pero había aceptado, cansada de sus interrogantes y ruegos porque asistiera a la fiesta de fin de año, había dicho que sí. Sólo para que cesaran de torturarla y atormentarla con invitaciones y sermones del estilo de: tienes que vivir tu vida ahora, eres joven debes salir más seguido y un montón de perogrulladas similares.

Hermione se encontraba en un salón de fiestas sobriamente decorado, la gente bailaba a su alrededor, y los platos vacíos y olvidados eran su única compañía, mientras permanecía sentada a la mesa, sin mover un musculo. Varios hombres, y una mujer, la habían invitado, educadamente y con tacto, a la pista de baile; pero la castaña, conocedora de sus nulas habilidades en danza, había declinado inmediatamente cualquier oferta. Incluso era incapaz de rememorar la última vez que había bailado en una fiesta de buenas a primeras y, hurgando en su mente; aburrida como estaba, recordó que fue durante el verano del dos mil dos, en la boda de Harry y Ginny.

Hacía más de tres años.

Llevaba varios minutos mirando con temor y reverencia una botella de vodka que estaba justo en frente suyo, ya había bebido alcohol en la cena y en el brindis, no podía dejarse tentar, no cuando su resistencia era prácticamente inexistente. Y, sin embargo, de todas formas divagaba sobre si debía permitirse un trago o no, cuando, de pronto, un rubio totalmente desconocido para ella se sentó a su lado.

– ¿No bailas, muñeca?

La expresión que a Hermione le quedo luego de oír aquello era difícilmente imitable, intentaba mantenerse sería, para no reírse en la cara de semejante sinvergüenza.

–No– respondió cortante.

El chico comenzó a intentar hacer que se levantara para bailar con él, se puso muy insistente y Hermione se estaba cansando de él. Pero pareció leerle el pensamiento a la castaña, porque se rindió y en lugar de eso le sirvió un trago de Vodka. Si no podía convencerla de salir a la pista, al menos trataría de hacer que se soltara con alcohol. Ella acepto el trago, únicamente porque era algo que había estado deseando. Pero, aunque a Hermione le gustara esa bebida, la realidad es que su resistencia etílica es cuasi nula, por lo cual, al segundo trago su estado de ebriedad alcanzo un pico alarmante.

El muchacho lo noto enseguida, y cuando vio la oportunidad paso su brazo por la cintura de la castaña para levantarla de su asiento.

– ¿Qué haces? – Cuestiono ella, tratando de imprimir seriedad en su voz; sin embargo, una risa tonta se escapó de sus labios.

– No te preocupes nena, saldremos a divertirnos –. Aseguro el rubio, bajando descaradamente su mano hacia el trasero de la castaña.

Hermione dio un brinco de la impresión y trato de zafarse del agarre de aquel insolente, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

– No quiero divertirme contigo – siseó, forcejeando para separarse del muchacho, quién trataba de disimular que llevaba a la castaña a bailar y nada más.

Hermione estaba aturdida, dejo de luchar cuando sintió que en su cabeza todo giraba y le palpitaban las cienes, como si la hubieran golpeado con un mazo a ambos lados de su rostro. Quería pegarle un rodillazo a ese desconocido, pero no recordaba cómo hacer eso.

Y entonces sintió una sacudida, una mano posándose en su espalda para sostenerla, mientras que era liberada del agarre de ese aprovechado.

– La dama te ha dicho que no ¿O acaso tienes problemas para comprender lo que eso significa?

El muchacho, al ver al alto joven que sostenía a Hermione, pareció repensarse su actitud y, bufando, se alejó de allí sin decir más.

La castaña había levantado la vista para encontrarse con el perfil afilado de un hombre de su edad, su rostro se le hacía vagamente familiar.

– Demonios Granger, no soportas nada –. Comento divertido el rubio, al ver el estado en el cual se encontraba Hermione.

– ¿Malfoy?

– ¿Acaso existe alguien tan asombroso como para ser confundido conmigo? Claro que soy yo, ebria sin resistencia.

Hermione reconocía aquella vos y nunca antes se había alegrado tanto de escuchar a su insufrible compañero de trabajo, Draco Malfoy. Se abrazó a él sintiendo flaquear sus piernas, habían dejado de responderle.

– Disimula, Granger, sé que soy irresistible; pero deberías controlarte.

Hermione sintió ganas de pegarle ante tamaño despliegue de narcisismo y egolatría, a su parecer, demasiado para una sola persona. No cabían dudas, se trataba de Malfoy.

– No digas incoherencias, estaré ebria pero incluso yo soy capaz de notar tu ego intentando acaparar el salón…

– Claramente la cercanía te ayuda en ello –. Comento el rubio, elevando ambas cejas de manera enfática y sugerente. El rubor en las mejillas de Hermione lo hizo sonreír y cesar en su intento por avergonzarla. – ¿No puedes caminar, verdad? – Concluyo, debido a la fuerza con la cual la castaña se aferraba a él.

– Cla… claro que puedo… pero, momentáneamente, he olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Draco soltó una sonora carcajada ante las contundentes declaraciones de la castaña y pensó que no necesitaba burlarse de ella, sola se bastaba para eso.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza y se reprendió mentalmente ¿Dónde había quedado su lógica? _"La perdiste con ese segundo trago de vodka_ ", se recordó a sí misma.

– Está bien, te ayudo.

Y, para gran asombro de la castaña, Draco guió a Hermione hasta uno de los ventanales del lugar y salió con ella al balcón.

Hermione comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, estaba sola con Draco Malfoy.

– Solo debías dejarme adentro en una silla –. Le regaño como buenamente pudo.

– ¿Para qué termines regando la pista de baile con la cena? No, necesitas aire fresco.

– Gracias –. Susurro Hermione, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Draco, ya que la sentía terriblemente pesada y necesitaba descansarla en algún lado.

–No me las des, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo si veía como ese imbécil intentaba aprovecharse de ti.

Y con esa lucidez momentánea de los borrachos Hermione le respondió:

–Tú no eres cualquier persona – había sido una declaración formulada al pecho de Draco, casi inaudible debido al sueño y cansancio que amenazaba con cerrar los ojos de la castaña; pero, fue lo suficientemente alto para que él la escuchara.

– Es cierto.

Nunca le había caído del todo bien Hermione Granger, ellos siempre discutían por _x_ o _y_ motivo en el trabajo. Pero, al observarla a tan escasa distancia, como nunca antes lo había hecho, tenía que admitir que era una mujer muy bella.

No era capaz de explicar la rabia que sintió cuando vio como ese gusano la manoseaba, sólo había actuado, sin pensarlo dos veces, no podía dejarla a merced de un idiota. Y ahora estaba allí, sosteniéndola en sus brazos y cuidando de ella.

Definitivamente algo le había hecho la castaña, sus debates inteligentes, sus sonrisas de suficiencia cuando le ganaba una batalla verbal y lo dejaba completamente en jaque, el aura de alegría que parecía envolverla siempre que no discutía con él, todos esos momentos compartidos lo habían impulsado a actuar como lo hizo.

Y a tomar la siguiente resolución.

Alzo a una somnolienta Hermione en sus brazos y la llevo hasta su auto, la recostó en el asiento trasero y condujo hasta su casa, donde la tendió en su cama mientras él se iba a dormir al sillón de la sala de estar.

[...]

Hermione se despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, inmediatamente el pánico irrumpió en su mente ¿En dónde estaba? Esa no era su cama, tampoco era suyo el mueble de ébano en la esquina del cuarto, que obviamente le era ajeno a ella.

Examino el lugar y se examinó a sí misma, vestía lo mismo que la noche anterior…

 _¡Momento!_ Pensó.

 _¡El depravado!_

La castaña estaba al borde de un infarto, de solo pensar en que pudo haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría se sentía enferma.

Miro desesperada alrededor, en busca de aquel infeliz, y se alivió de no encontrarlo. Sin embargo, encontró una nota a su lado.

"Puedes usar la ducha al despertar y tomar lo que quieras de la heladera.

D.M"

La castaña sonrió más calmada, recordando lo que sucedió luego de que la emborracharan.

Malfoy podía ser insufrible, pero se había comportado como un caballero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A:** La situación por la cual paso Hermione la viví con una amiga, quien realmente se había olvidado de como caminar luego de unos tragos de Vodka. Lo aclaro por si acaso les resulta forzado o poco creíble; pero no, doy fe de que con unos tragos encima alguien con poca resistencia al alcohol, puede llegar a pasar por eso. Claro que esto fue muy conveniente para que luego se pasara la noche abrazada a su crush, pero ese es tema aparte xD

¡Muchas gracias por leerme!


End file.
